Jusqu'au bout
by Ahotep
Summary: Il tenait à elle et elle à lui. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement


Résumé :Elle tenait à lui et lui à elle. Malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement…

Rating: T

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction! Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Daniel n'a jamais ascensionné, Janet n'est jamais morte et Teal'c est sous trétonine…

Un petit commentaire, SVP. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Cela n'aurait du être qu'une mission comme les autres. Rien de bien sorcier. Passer la porte, explorer un peu, découvrir une nouvelle civilisation, sympathiser avec eux, récolter des échantillons et retourner à la base. Le tout en un seul morceau. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Ils subirent une attaque à la fois aérienne et terrestre. Ce peuple ne semblait pas prendre bien leur visite. Bien sûr ils auraient pu demander des renforts mais cela n'aurait pas arrangé la situation. Elle aurait empiré et ce n'était pas du tout ce qui avait été prévu au programme de cette mission.

Ils eurent juste le temps d'entrer les coordonnées, chose que Daniel, maintenant habitué à le faire de façon rapide, fit en juste quelques secondes. Toute l'équipe se rassembla et se mit à courir dans la même direction, celle du vortex qui venait de se former. Des balles sifflaient, d'autres passaient tellement près d'eux que le déplacement de l'air causa des coupures sur les uniformes et sur leurs joues.

Ils courraient toujours. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas cessé de tirer, au contraire, ils sortirent l'artillerie lourde. L'un d'entre eux fut touché. La blessure était vilaine à voir. Il n'y avait que peu de chance que la victime survive mais le reste de SG1 ne l'abandonna pas. Ils firent marche arrière et le transportèrent.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le SGC était en pleine effervescence. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel qu'une équipe médicale soit demandée lors de la composition des coordonnées mais il était plus rare l'équipe demandant une assistance médicale mette autant de temps à rentrer à la base. Le général Hammond était sur les dents. Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui, le jour où il recevait le général Landry qui était sensé le remplacer dès son départ à la retraite. Il n'y avait pas à dire tout allait de travers ces derniers jours. Enfin en désespoir de cause il fit venir SG11 pour qu'ils aillent voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du vortex. Au moment où il alla ordonner la fermeture du vortex pour l'ouverture d'un autre, SG1 franchit la porte des étoiles.

Dès que le général les vit arriver il fit appeler d'urgence une équipe médicale, équipe qui était retournée dans les couloirs en attendant l'arrivée des voyageurs. Le médecin en second se précipita vers les deux hommes qui soutenaient le blessé. Ils l'allongèrent sur une civière et il commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Après quelques minutes il le fit transporter à l'infirmerie.

Le major Carter était allée voir le général pour lui faire un rapide rapport de mission. Ce dernier était plutôt perplexe. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi l'un de ses meilleurs éléments était maintenant inconscient et dans un sale état.

Elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, ne s'arrêtant que pour répondre aux questions du général. Elle ne fut interrompue que par la sonnerie du téléphone. Le général décrocha, hocha de la tête plusieurs fois avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le major.

- Major Carter, je viens d'avoir l'infirmerie en ligne. Il semble qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire pour lui. Allez chercher le docteur Frasier.

Sam acquiesça et quitta la base tandis que le général se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Il était allongé sur un lit, des tuyaux entraient et sortaient de son corps. Les appareils émettaient encore un léger bip indiquant qu'il vivait encore.

Le général Hammond s'était approché du médecin chef en second et exigea d'avoir plus d'information sur les blessures du membre de SG1. Il le prit à part et lui expliqua que mis à part un sarcophage goa'uld rien ne pourrait sauver le blesser. Le rayon laser ou plasma qui avait causé la blessure avait bien trop fait de dégâts internes pour qu'une quelconque chance de survie soit envisageable. Par contre donner une durée avant la mort n'était pas possible. Du moins le médecin ne voulait pas s'avancer car SG1 était connu pour défier toutes les règles…

Janet Frasier courrait dans les couloirs de la base. Sam la suivait, lui demandant de faire attention car dans son état la moindre chute pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. La personne qu'elle aimait, la personne qui avait décidé de considérer Cassandra comme sa propre fille, la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter était entrain de mourir.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et vit toute l'équipe entourée le lit de son époux. La voyant entrer, le général fit signe à toute l'équipe de quitter la pièce. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la médecin et lui dit de venir le trouver si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Janet le remercia et alla s'installer à côté du lit.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était son époux qui était couché sur ce lit. Elle refusait de croire que c'était cette même personne qui avait survécu à la torture et à plusieurs missions quasi suicidaires. Elle refusait de le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Elle caressa son visage et frôla du bout du doigt son tatouage, tatouage qui avait toujours été un peu difficile à justifier aux civils. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se pleura de plus belle. Soudain elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Elle leva la tête et vit Teal'c qui la regardait. Son regard était triste mais il tentait néanmoins de sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Il aurait tant voulu lui éviter ça. Il aurait tant voulu que Ry'ac puisse venir vivre avec eux. Il aurait tant voulu recréer une famille avec elle, avec Cassie, avec son fils et avec leur enfant.

Janet se redressa et voulut appeler les autres mais il la retint. Même s'il était à l'article de la mort, il avait encore assez de force pour l'empêcher de partir. Il retira son masque à oxygène sous le regard horrifié de la femme médecin. Elle tenta le remettre mais il refusa de se laisser faire. Il la fit s'asseoir. Il inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé Janet Frasier. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse.

Janet ne put retenir un sanglot.

- Ce n'est pas grave Teal'c. Tu vas survivre et Ry'ac pourra nous rejoindre.

- C'est faux et vous le savez.

- Ne dis pas ça…

Il se redressa légèrement et l'attira vers lui avant de se recoucher.

- Je vous aime Janet Frasier…

Il lui caressa la joue. Quand sa main toucha à nouveau les draps les appareils se mirent à émettre un bruit strident. Le jaffa venait de mourir. Janet mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais quand elle n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tout en murmurant un dernier je t'aime.

Le reste de l'équipe avait été témoin de la scène. Sans se consulter, ils décidèrent en silence que Janet ne sera pas seule. Ils seront là pour elle, comme il avait été là pour eux…

Après tout, SG1 était plus qu'une équipe. C'était devenu leur famille…

* * *

**A/N :**Un petit Teal'c/Janet. Pas conventionnel, mais notre brave jaffa a lui aussi besoin d'amour. L'idée m'est venue pendant ma douche (no comment…). Enfin j'espère que j'aurai bientôt l'inspiration nécessaire pour m'occuper à nouveaux de mon autre fic sur SG1 : De multiples aventures de SG1… 


End file.
